Camp of Disaster
by Mephlocke
Summary: A huge thank you to Lord Shockwave. Thanks you so much, friend. Shock-Drop likes Jane... he will go to any lengths to get her and a crack team consisting of a young couple, an AIT and a rock band set out to stop him.
1. Prologue: From so many angles

Camp of Disaster

Prologue: From so many angles

**11PM: Unknown location**

I'm in a field... don't exactly know where. There's not much to go by. A few tents here and there and some trees... that is all. I'm bleeding, heavily, from a wound in my shoulder. A pulse blast ripped through it. Only Angel's have that kind of technology. There's... a girl standing over me... a girl and a boy... I can't remember either of them. Blood loss is setting in... I'm starting to black out. I know I can't die, but this is the worst I've felt in my life. And my life has been a long one... My jacket's stained with blood, I ache all over. My name... is Meph. I'm a singer for an angel band named TAB... I just charged at someone, I can't remember who, but there's something in my hand... I'll figure out what I'm doing here, though it may take a while...

**5AM: Heaven bedrooms.**

It must be... 5 in the morning. Earth time. Though I dunno what other time I would be referring to... Mars maybe. I've been trying to sleep, all night, with no luck. Music's pounding in my ears and I can't get this one boy out of my head. I'm in white pyjamas... mind you everything is white here. I'm tapping one hand on my knee, humming out the song Hey Cupid, performed just last night by some friends of mine. My hair's a mess, running all the way down my back. My name is Denise Simmons and I'm not allowed to love my boyfriend. I don't care about policy anymore... I care about him. Carl Montclaire. I'll do something for him... returning the favour of that date last night. But what? No ideas spring to mind... singing, that's the only thing that I can think of as of this moment. No lyric ideas spring to mind... besides, I don't usually write love songs, it's not my field. Although... I think I know some people who can help...

**10PM : Bennet Camp site**

I'm bleeding from a cut on my face. My face is burnt in numerous locations and my eye is so bruised it looks like a swelled up raisin. I'm in the medical tent, being treated by about 3 members of staff and a red-head. Jane Casey, for definite. Only she would stay up this late for me. She's just standing there... staring at me intently. I know she likes me. A lot. But this can't go on. It's not allowed, it's the rules. I can't date Jane, that's just how it is. Though I don't understand how Carl and Denise have got away with it for so long... She's wiping the blood from my forehead, placing an ice pack on my burns. There's someone in the corner... a man... I can't see his face. There's something on his arm... I recognise that cannon though. It must be him... the man who gave me those wounds. Just like that he's gone, with one clench of his fists. My name is Porter Jackson, and I'm pretty much the most popular angel and student to have existed. Not that I mean to sound smug by saying that...

**10AM: A local street**

This is the hardest crime to have ever been committed. It may be small... but it's so big at the same time. My colleague's standing over me, staring down intently at the clue I'm studying.

"That looks like wolf hair..." He says simply, his brow furrowing

"Before you ask, Elwood, it's not Dark Valley. It's someone cleverer than that... though it is wolf hair... though who would rob a load of romantic CD's?" I ask myself

"That's what the shop owner wants us to find out!" Elwood laughs, placing one of his large hands on my shoulder "If anyone can figure this out, it's you man."

"Don't flatter me so much. I'm just one PI, and I haven't been on a case in years. Though how could I resist a request from an old friend." I stand up from the clue and me and Elwood walk away, away to examine the store once again. My trench coat and tie are billowing out in the wind. It's strong today... stronger than usual. I hold my bowler hat against my head to prevent it from blowing away. My name is Gigz. I'm a rock guitarist, though I work for the APS. This is the hardest cases I've been on... I dunno how I'm gonna crack this. But I'll find a way, after all, I'm the best in the business...

**3PM: Bennet High Bus**

I'm sitting next to her, holding her hand all the way. Nothing's getting in the way of the two of us. Nothing. I look back, the band is still sitting there. Meph's smiling, as usual, tapping his hand on his knee. Skully's grinning like an idiot and Rubix sits quietly in the corner seat. Absent from the band is that guitarist... I can never remember his name... Gigz, that was it. He's apparently off solving a case with some detective. I never knew that he did that sort of thing. I kiss my girlfriend, smiling at her all the while. She brushes the hair out of her eyes and places her head on my shoulder. She's asleep quickly, and I know why she's tired. I danced like hell last night, it was the best date of my life. My name is Carl Montclaire and right now I'm going on a camping trip with my friends. Bennet's annual camping trip to be precise. With my new girlfriend there this year, it should be a laugh...

**7AM: Heaven rec room**

My drumsticks are at my side, my new bandana slipping down my head constantly. I'm thinking about numerous things... that's slightly worrying... I just beat level 16 of Sonic Adventure 2 battle, Dark side story. Things are going great in my life. My best friend's pacing the white room constantly

"Skully, your break." Rubix says, tiredly, from the other side of the pool table.

"Sorry, man, miles away." I grin and smash the white ball into the triangle of colours.

"Guys, should we do it? We need to apologise and all." Meph suddenly says, making me drop my cue. Rubix's shaking his head as usual, and Meph's leather jacket really doesn't go with the white room... that was a weird thought, never thought about contrasting colours before

"Your choice man." Rubix says, smashing the red stripe into the left pocket "I'd consult Lordly first." He finishes

"Whatever you go with. We're with ya." I smile and smash two spots into the bottom right pocket.

"Shot, and, yeah. Cheers, dude. Gonna go talk to Shock's now. See you in a sec." Meph does quick rock star hands and beams away. My name is Skully, I'm the drummer for TAB and Meph's best friend. Rubix groans and picks up his cue.

"Good shot... but I bet I can do better." Rubix smiles smugly, and lines up his shot on the blue...

**7AM: The CD store.**

I got them. Just like master asked. I'll please him. That Porter Jackson is finished... My name... is Zira...

**So... who is this mysterious Zira? Why's Meph bleeding? What will happen next? Find out in the next few chapters my friend.**


	2. Chapter 1: Where it begins

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 1: Where it begins

"Come on, Meph! For me, please!" Denise pleaded of the tall, thin goth. Meph shrugged at her.

"I dunno... he's your boyfriend. You could write the lyrics couldn't you?" Meph asked and it was Denise's turn to shrug

"I don't write romance. You know that, Meph... you, on the other hand, wrote a song completely based on Carl's feelings for me. I think it's pretty much decided who's better at that sort of lyrical wizardry." Meph chuckled, pulling his leather jacket round himself.

"I guess... I'll think about it, Den. Anyway, you'd better get to school. See ya later." Meph was shaking his head as Denise beamed away

"Skully, your break." Rubix sighed from the other side of the pool table. The large drummer suddenly woke from his daydream

"Sorry, man, miles away." Skully grinned and smashed the white ball into the colours. Meph was pacing the room thoughts running through his mind like a stream... a very fast stream. He could do it, couldn't he? It was for Denise, and they did need to apologise to her in some way...

"Guys, should we do it? We need to apologise and all." Meph asked and Skully dropped his cue at his outburst. Rubix groaned, shaking his head, as Skully picked his cue up off the floor, grinning like a kid

"Your choice man." Rubix shrugged, scoring a perfect shot on the red stripe, he cocked his head up from the table "Though I'd consult Lordly first." He said, this time nodding

"What ever you go with. We're with ya." Skully did his child like grin again and smashed two spots in

"Shot!" Meph grinned "And, yeah. Cheers dude. Gonna go talk to Shocks now. See you in a sec." Meph activated his angel magic by doing some rock star hands and was gone quickly.

"Nice shot." Rubix smiled, smugly "But I bet I can do better." He lined up a shot on the blue. The blue bounced round the pool table, smashing in all the stripes and the black shortly after they were all in. "I win... again." Grinned Rubix and Skully flopped on the couch

"How come you're so much better at this than me?" Skully smiled and Rubix shrugged

"I'm the junior angel's champion. I think I should probably be beating my best friend." Rubix laughed and Skully raised his hand

"High five?" Skully asked and Rubix shook his head

"Get away from me. I've gotta go talk to Semi 'bout something. Be back in a sec." Rubix beamed away and Skully sighed

"Always talking to that pool player now... wish I'd never entered him in the angel championships right Gigz?" Skully grinned at the seat next to him... it was empty... Skully rolled his eyes "Why do I keep forgetting that?" Skully asked himself, picking up a pack of Wine Gums from the couch, stuffing a handful into his mouth. Gigz was away on a detective case with a man. An old friend of the band's called Elwood Jackson... after all Gigz was No.1 when it came to investigations...

The strums of a ukulele echoed through the Bennet corridors. Carl Montclaire grinned at the sound. It was a bit more peaceful than the music he had been hearing last night. Porter Jackson, his fake cousin and best friend, was standing next to him, grinning also.

"So..." Porter asked "How did your date go?" Carl raised one eyebrow

"You were there. You saw us." Carl laughed and Porter shook his head

"You two are getting too close. It's gonna be hard, you know. The angel tribunal are figuring out what to do about you two. They don't wanna split you up. This is the first time that they haven't taken immediate action..." Porter looked puzzled and Carl just grinned

"Well, at least I get to spend some more time in a successful relationship. Denise!" Carl called at thin air and suddenly a girl was standing there. Denise Simmons, Carl's girlfriend

"Hey, Carl." Denise grinned at him and Carl grinned back

"Good to see ya. Which class are you in next?" Carl asked and Denise racked her brain

"History... with Mr. Telson I think..." She groaned and Carl chuckled

"Good luck. See you later." Carl hugged Denise and walked down the corridors, humming out some songs from last night

"I hate how catchy TAB are!" Porter laughed and Carl sniggered

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Denise hasn't stopped humming all day."

"I guess that's what comes of being awesome." Came a voice behind Carl.

"Meph!" Cark looked surprised "What're you doing here?" Meph shrugged

"As your mascot, I am officially ordered... to give you this." Meph reached inside his leather jacket, pulling out a small leaflet.

"Oh, yeah! The Bennet Annual camping trip! I forgot!" Carl said suddenly and Porter stared at him

"The... what?" He asked. Principal Malone walked up to the two boys.

"Thank you, Mess, I'll explain." Malone smiled at the mascot, still playing his ukulele.

"Meph..." whispered the goth under his breath, walking away. Malone stared at Porter.

"Now, Porter. As a newish student, you wouldn't have heard of the Annual camping trip we do. We go out, for three nights, with just tents, sleeping bags and a whole load of imagination. It's one of those recreational activities that we're ordered to do by the extra curricular board." Malone informed the angel.

"Ah, ok, that makes sense. I'll... get my things ready tonight." Porter grinned at his principal and Malone walked away, passing out flyers to every passing student. The bell rang and Carl an Porter walked to their next class...

"So, Carl, looking forward to the camping trip?" Jane asked Carl at lunch

"Yeah... I guess. Oh, did you enjoy the disco last night, Jane?" Carl asked back

"Yeah... though I didn't have as much fun as you did, Carl." Jane grinned at him

"What d'ya mean by that?" Carl looked confused

"I'm talking about you and Denise! You really can be quite closed minded sometimes." Jane laughed and Carl nodded

"Oh... I knew that." Carl smiled and Jane grinned

"Yeah, do you know camping stimulates the brain by up to 50%?" Jane asked and Carl raised one eyebrow

"I'm not the sort of person to think about figures. I'm more the person to think about... not a lot." Carl informed her and took a large bite out of his sandwich

"Oh yeah... Denise told me to tell you something..." Jane tapped her head, trying to remember

"Oh, yeah. What?" Carl asked, Jane still thinking

"I'm just going through the memories in my head right now. I organise them through person, place, time and meaning."

"You organise... memories..." Carl chuckled and Jane shrugged

"Someone has to. Ah, found it. It was something like... There's gonna be 5 people that are new on the bus. You'll know them when you see them... yeah, something like that." Jane finished and Carl shrugged

"Ok... now, if you'll excuse me, I have a peanut butter sandwich to finish. Jane nodded and left the table. There was a flash of light and Denise beamed next to Carl

"Hey Carl!" Denise beamed and Carl smiled at her

"Hey, I got your message... what d'ya mean by that?" Carl asked

"It's a message. You won't find out till you get on the bus. And that won't be till tomorrow. Now, I want another hug." Denise grinned and Carl hugged her, smiling.

"Happy?" Carl asked and Denise nodded

"Yes. Now..." She clicked her fingers and a slice of pizza appeared in her hand "I'm hungry." She finished, and took a large bite out of the slice. Carl laughed at her. He was lucky to have a girl like that...

Gigz paced the street, his trench coat out behind him.

"We've examined every clue possible. I can draw one conclusion..." Gigz was shaking his head

"That is?" Elwood asked, leaning against some random wall.

"The thief was a minion." Gigz looked Elwood in the eye and Elwood looked quizzical

"You sure?" He asked

"It's the only logical explanation. Let's review the facts here: No prints leading into the shop... no prints leading out... teleportation. It nicked the stuff... all the romance CD's, but no-one could carry all of them... teleportation. It ran down the street here, that explains the one print, 2200 inches away from the shop. The only print, which is where it beamed to after it committed the robbery." Gigz concluded, and Elwood scratched his head

"How do we know it wasn't just an angel?" Elwood asked

"Wolf hair. Answers the question doesn't it? So we know what did it... but now we need to figure out one thing... why?" Gigz scratched his chin

"Who, what, when, where... why. 5 W's. That's grade school English. I never thought I'd be saying that again, especially not on a crime case." Elwood laughed and Gigz chuckled too.

"You and me both Elwood. You and me both."

**Any question answered, or are there just more questions given? Who are the five on the bus? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Antics on the bus

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 2: Antics on the bus

"I still don't see why I have to come..." The man groaned, the goth standing in front of him, arms folded.

"Come on, Shock. You need to come for our performances to be classified as genuine! Just come for us! This one time! Please?" Meph looked Shock in the eye and the angel sighed

"Fine... fine. I'll come. But for a different reason than your stupid band! I've got more important things to be concerned with!" Shock roared and Meph took two steps back.

"Ok, man. Whatever you say." Meph grinned, and with a clench of his fists, Shock was gone. "How charming he is..." Meph chuckled and beamed away to tell Denise the good news.

Denise was sitting on a random bench in the Bennet High grounds. A gothic angel beamed next to her.

"So, Meph, how'd the meeting with Shock go?" Denise asked, enthusiastically

"Pretty well, we're definitely performing. Though... Shock was unbelievably agreeable today..." Meph looked confused and the AIT smiled at him.

"Thanks Meph. I mean, for agreeing to help and everything. You didn't have to do that." Meph shrugged

"I felt bad about all the stuff I did last time I was at Bennet High. I needed to make it up to Carl and you in some way. Friends again?" Meph extended his hand and Denise shook it

"Friends. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Carl to attend." Denise stood up as the final bell rang "How do I look?" She asked and Meph slumped back on the bench

"Fine, I guess... though, I suggest you consult a girl when you wanna know something like that." Meph sighed

"Judging by all the time you spend on your hair in the morning's... I assumed you were a girl." Denise smiled and Meph rolled his eyes

"I need a sleep. You've gotta date to be getting to, right? Don't bother me anymore, Den. See ya later, and good luck, I guess." Meph shrugged closing his eyes. Denise grinned and clicked her fingers. She was sitting at a table in Mama B's, Carl grinning at her.

"How'd I know you would make an entrance like that?" Carl chuckled and Denise laughed

"You know me too well." Denise smiled at her date, before Carl stood up and ordered them something

"Forgot to ask... Why exactly did you take me on this date?" Carl asked her and Denise shrugged

"Display of affection?" She suggested and Carl shook his head

"It's something more than that... is it about what you said at lunch today? 5 newbies on the bus, or something like that?" Carl asked and Denise nodded

"Yeah. The 5 on the bus? TAB!" Denise grinned and Carl opened his mouth, wide

"You got them... to perform for us? Again?" Carl looked surprised and Denise shrugged

"What can I say? I'm good with people." She smiled and Carl shook his head

"Pepperoni?" He asked

"Pepperoni." Denise smiled...

The bus rolled up to the Bennet High entrance. An old man was driving it. He looked like he was in his 70's and definitely shouldn't be driving a load of rowdy teenagers to a camp site.

"Remember, folks! Try to enjoy the bus journey as much as you can! 6 hours is a long time!" Malone grinned and stepped on to the bus. There was a load of groaning from the students

"6 hours..." Porter groaned

"Hey, Porter. Relax. "Just try to enjoy yourself."" Denise grinned at him, doing an impression of Principal Malone. Porter laughed.

"Sitting next to Carl?" Porter asked and Denise nodded.

"Yep. He said he was gonna hold my hand all the way there..." She had a glint in her eye and Porter was shaking his head, smiling

"Good luck." Porter chuckled and stepped on the bus. He looked at the back seats and saw a group of people he knew all to well. The first, tall, thin, and wearing black everything. Black jacket, black hat, black gloves, black jeans, black shirt, black shoes... black laces. The second, large and well built, holding a set of drumsticks and wearing a strange bandana. The third, wearing a grey, heavy looking jacket and jeans, a strange red eye painted on his head. The fourth, wearing average sized trousers, a gothic T-shirt and a large afro bobbing up and down on his head. And the fifth... was someone Porter had never seen before. It was... a girl... she had long, white hair and was wearing a strange pendant round her neck. It was in the shape of a heart, closed, so no-one could see the pictures. She was wearing a grey hoodie, blue jeans and a dark green T-shirt. She was wearing trainers, red with white laces and was sitting there with a sour look on her face.

"Stop staring." The girl suddenly spoke. It was a calm, yet firm voice. It reminded Porter a lot of Denise, strangely.

"S-sorry..." Porter stammered and sat down at the front of the bus, directly behind the 5 teachers coming with them. Mr. Dolby, Principal Malone, Mr. Telson, Mrs. Lennox and Dr. Cassabi.

"Porter, keep an eye on Denise and Carl for me. I have to report any romantic behaviour to the angel tribunal." Cassabi whispered to his AIT and Porter nodded.

"You got it, Doc. I'll do my best." Porter sighed looking back and seeing Carl and Denise holding hands, gazing into each others eyes. Porter grinned. He was gonna protect those two. No matter what it took...

The bus trundled down the road, old 80's music blaring from the speakers. Meph was nodding at Rubix and Skully, both smiled back at him. The three high fived each other, which was quite difficult considering that they were all sitting a seat away. They undid their seat belts after this and high fived again, the bus expanding. Shock looked at the girl.

"This is what I have to put up with..." He grimaced and the girl stared back at him.

"I've gotta play with them. I am the stand-in guitarist after all." She groaned and Shock chuckled.

"Good luck, Zira." were his words. Zira brushed her away and pulled out her guitar case.

"We are TAB!" Meph shouted

"We know..." groaned the bus... then they remembered who TAB were and started cheering. The teachers all covered their ears, particularly Cassabi, who wasn't exactly TAB's biggest fan.

"This is a little song we like to call... It Doesn't Matter." Meph nodded and picked his mic off the floor of the bus

"Wha' ha yeh dun to meh bus!" The driver yelled in an incomprehensible accent.

"Pimped it." Skully grinned, starting to whack his drums with his sticks. Zira played along on her guitar, Rubix strumming his bass, grinning at the girl as he did so.

"AWWWW YEAH! HOLD TIGHT!" Meph yelled into his mic "Well I don't show off, don't criticise! I'm just living by my own feelings! And I won't give in, won't compromise! Cause I only have a steadfast, heart of gold!"

Carl kissed Denise and Porter grinned. TAB were distracting Cassabi enough, he didn't have to do anything to keep his eyes away from the two kissers

"I don't know why, I can't leave though, it might be tough! But, I ain't out of control just living by my word! Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason. I got my way, MY OWN WAYYYYYY!" Meph yelled and the bus erupted into loud applause

"It doesn't matter! Now what happens! I will never give up the fight! Long as the voice inside drags me to running right! It doesn't matter, who is wrong or who is right!" Meph yelled again

"Well, I won't look back I don't need to. Time won't wait and I got so much to do. Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear. Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong! It doesn't matter! Now what happens! I will never give up the fight! Long as the voice inside drags me to running right! Place all your bets on the ONE YOU THINK IS RIGHT!" Meph sang and Zira started on a sweet solo, Skully drummed along, grinning as usual

"AWW, IT DOESN'T MATTER! NOW WHAT HAPPENS! I WILL NEVER! GIVE UP THE FIGHT! LONG AS THE VOICE INSIDE DRAGS ME TO RUNNING RIGHT! IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHO IS WRONG OR WHO IS RIGHT!" Meph finished and the band all stopped playing "Thank you, help that eased the pain of the 80's!" Meph smiled and nudged Carl and Denise, still kissing "Psst, you guys. Cut it. Cassabi may see you." Meph whispered and the two broke away.

"Oh... yeah..." Denise smiled, sheepishly, blushing. Shock placed his hands behind the back of his head and drifted off... dreaming of a human girl... a human girl named Jane Casey...

Gigz was pacing again, Elwood sitting in a chair beside him.

"I know which minion it is, too." Gigz smiled. Elwood leaned forward.

"Oh, yes? Who?" Elwood asked

"Figure that one out for yourself." Gigz grinned and Elwood smiled, nodding.

"You think it's her?" Elwood asked

"Only possible explanation." Gigz was grimacing

"Zira." The two both said together.

The camp was small, dirty and in the middle of nowhere. A load of tents were set up all over the place

"I expect a hiyeh fee than tha' lousy wubbish you was paying meh." The driver snarled and Malone handed him 100 dollars.

"Pleasure doing business wi' yeh..." chuckled the driver stepping back on the bus and driving away.

"Carl and Denise managed to go 6 hours without a single bit of romantic interest. Oh, that is good news." Cassabi grinned at Porter, walking away

"Yeah... it's terrific." Porter chuckled. Carl and Denise were holding hands as they got off the bus.

"How'd you sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" Porter grinned at Denise and Denise blushed

"I... dunno what you're talking about..." Denise shrugged, twiddling her hair.

"Back off her Porter, she was tired, ok?" Carl shrugged and Porter grinned.

"Whatever you say, Romeo. Whatever you say." Porter walked off and dumped his sleeping bag on the ground.

"We're gonna have to sleep in one of those?" Carl looked annoyed and Porter just nodded.

"Denise, little hand. Growth magic is hard to do." Porter smiled at her and Denise clicked her fingers and... nothing happened. Carl barged into the tent and saw a room. Yes, a room in a tent.

"Anything's possible with magic, Carl." Denise grinned, walking into the tent. Carl kissed her for a long time. Porter walked in and saw them

"Carl, I did half the work! Why does she get the attention all the time?" Porter grinned. Carl broke away.

"Because, she's "All I think about all day."" Carl grinned and Denise started humming Hey Cupid again

"Oh... thanks... we're gonna have to sleep with her humming, for 3 nights..." Porter groaned... This was gonna be a good trip.

Shock stepped off the bus, looking at Jane.

"She'll be mine someday, Zira. Just like Carl got that... AIT." Shock snarled, his cannon starting to appear

"Put the Dark Away, now. I need to turn back, this human form is getting irritating." Zira groaned

"In the wood then, we can't have anyone seeing." Shock shot her a glare and Zira ran off to the woods. "Foolish girl... I don't care what happens to her... Jane is who I care about..." Shock grimaced, the cannon appearing on his arm again "Don't worry Dark... you will damage in these days... Be afraid of the Dark, Porter Jackson."

**Carl and Denise share more romantic moments, getting closer and closer. Shock's out to get Jane and what exactly is Zira?**


	4. Chapter 3: You mean so much

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 3: You mean so much

It was dark. Around 10PM of the first day of Bennet's camping trip. Porter was asleep, snoring loudly. Carl turned over and buried his head under the pillow.

"And he said Denise was gonna be annoying!" Carl whispered to himself. The wind was dying down and everything was completely silent outside... aside from the slow bang of a drum. There was a singing voice... but it wasn't Meph's... it was Denise's... Carl wiped the sleep from his eyes and got out of bed. "Anything to get a break from his snoring..." Carl chuckled and stepped out into the night air. He wrapped his dressing gown around himself. There may have not been much wind, but the night was still cold. Carl shivered and started to follow the sound of Denise's voice. There were other sounds too. The drum beat for one and an electric guitar. It wasn't waking anyone however... Carl didn't understand that bit. He kept walking the sound getting louder and louder. He could hear Denise's beautiful voice loud and clear, it was coming from the outskirts of the wood.

Zira clicked her neck and dropped to all fours. Her nose lengthened becoming a snout, her hair growing all over her body. The tip of her nose turned black and her eyes followed after. Her long fingernails grew longer, becoming claws, and her hands and feet became paws. The scar down the left side of her face became more visible, glowing red in the darkness. Zira howled at the full moon.

"Heh heh." She chuckled, and started to follow the sound of Denise's voice. Master's orders, she thought. Zira was a minion. A wolf minion. Meph beamed down into his tent only to see Skully and Rubix gone.

"Secret practice, I forgot..." he groaned "But who cares? I have a personal life." Meph reached inside his leather jacket and fished out a locket. He opened it. Inside was a picture of the goth and a tall blonde. Meph sighed. "I'll make it up to you someday. Trust me." He said and did his rock star hands, beaming upstairs once again.

Denise sang into the night, making sure that she didn't wake anyone.

"Something's coming." Rubix looked concerned "I can smell it."

"Shock said he was coming to practice..." Skully looked confused too "I'm gonna go see where he is..." The drummer did his rock star hands and his drum kit packed itself up, flying back to his tent.

"You're gonna stalk our manager?" Rubix groaned and Skully did his usual grin

"Yep! Might as well find out what he's doing. Denise, sorry but you're not gonna be able to perform tonight." Skully was shaking his head and Denise smiled

"That's ok. Good luck finding Shock, by the way, where's Meph?" Denise asked

"Said he was meeting his girlfriend." Rubix grinned and Denise's jaw dropped

"Meph... has a girlfriend?" She looked even more surprised now and Rubix laughed

"Relax. No-one knows if she's actually real or not, no-one's ever seen her. Ever." He laughed and Denise sighed

"You had me worried there. Worried for his girlfriend." She chuckled

"I'm gonna tell him you said that." Carl grinned, stepping into view

"Oh..." Denise shuffled around nervously "Hello... Carl.." Carl shook his head, smiling

"What're you doing?" He asked, Skully walked away looking for hiss manager. Denise grinned at him

"Nothing that will interest you, I'm sure." Denise smiled and Carl grinned at her

"I'm your boyfriend. Tell me." He laughed and Denise rolled her eyes

"No yet. You'll see what it is in the future, I promise." Denise kissed Carl and Carl smiled at her

"I followed your voice, I know that whatever it is involves singing. So... the stars a nice tonight. Wanna go have a look?" Carl shrugged and Denise smiled.

"Got nothing better to do I suppose. Rubix, you should go back to your tent." Denise looked at the bassist and Rubix nodded.

"Don't wanna stick around here anyway. And I don't exactly wanna see all that love stuff between you two." Rubix did his rock star hands and was gone in a flash of light.

Skully trekked through the fields, keeping a look out for anything that may have indicated Shock being there.

"Where would he go? If I was Shock, where would I go?" Skully asked himself, but didn't really need to as right at that moment the manage walked into view. "Ah, of course. Out." Skully nodded and dived into the darkness, making sure that Shock wouldn't notice him.

"Hmph." Skully heard the angel grunt "If I can't have her... no-one can." He grumbled, opening the flap of Jane's tent. Skully gritted his teeth

"He's gonna... try and make Jane his girlfriend? What the hell?" Skully dived out of the gloom, sneaking into Jane's tent after Shock...

Carl sat on the hillside with Denise, smiling at her. Denise looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling in the moonlight.

"The stars are so beautiful..." She muttered to herself.

"Not as beautiful as you." Carl smiled at her and Denise sighed

"Stop with the romantic clichés." She laughed, snuggling into Carl. Carl wrapped his arm around her, looking up at the stars too. Denise clicked her fingers and white lines appeared between the stars, making a constellation of word.

"I LOVE CARL." Was what they read

"True?" Carl asked and Denise kissed him

"Of course." She laughed.

"If only I could do magic... I'd do that." Carl was shaking his head... but the stars were joining up...

"I LOVE DENISE." formed in the sky

"What the?" Denise looked confused

"Hmm... imagination is magical." Carl grinned and the two kissed underneath the stars. Porter smiled. His magic worked, he thought. He'd heard Carl get out of bed. He'd never been sleeping after all. The two continued kissing, Carl placing his hand on Denise's cheek., drawing her closer. The two broke away, briefly.

"I love you." Carl grinned and Denise smiled back

"Good thing too." Denise laughed and the two kissed again.

Shock stepped into Jane's tent. Jane was tying her hair up in a ponytail. Shock cleared his throat.

"Ahem." He coughed, Jane turned around and saw him

"Oh hi. Sorry, I'm just getting up, sorry I may be a bit slow... you are?" She asked, wrapping her jacket around herself.

"Ok, two things. 1. You're up at 11... and 2. I'm Shock-Drop. TAB's manager." Shock informed

"You're TAB's manager?" Jane asked, applying her make-up. Shock stared at her. She was so gorgeous, he thought to himself

"Yeah. Pretty impressive, huh?" Shock grinned.

"Yeah, you can tell me all the things they get up to before performances. It will make a great article. And, yeah, I always get up this early. Early bird catches the worm and all that."

"Sure, I'll tell you all of TAB's little secrets, if it will make you happy." Shock grinned sitting down on Jane's bed. Jane pulled out a pencil and notepad from her trouser pocket.

"Oh it would, it really would." Jane grinned.

"Great..." Shock smiled. He was gonna get Jane. No matter what it took...


	5. Chapter 4: Can't go on

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 4: Can't go on

Rubix swaggered into TAB's tent, flopping down on his bed. He placed his hands behind his head, breathing in slowly. That had been a long practice. Rubix rolled over and his afro wobbled as he did so. He took a look round the tent's interior, which was of course enchanted with growth magic. From 4 graduate angels, making it much bigger than Carl and Porter's tent. There was something on the desk, Rubix spotted. He reached his hand out and grabbed it. It was a heart shaped locket. Rubix played with it in his hands, tossing it around being as careless as ever.

"What idiot would leave this thing here?" Rubix wondered, tossing it around even more

"Your friendly neighbourhood idiot, Meph, of course." The goth growled from the corner of the tent. Rubix placed the locket back on the dresser, standing up

"Oh, sorry, man. Didn't know it was yours." Rubix apologised as Meph walked over to the bassist. He gave him a swift punch in the stomach, toppling him. Meph banged his fists down on the dresser, staring into the middle distance.

"Don't go through my stuff again." Meph said, quietly in an angry voice. Rubix grunted on the bed, clicking his knuckles.

"That's how you wanna play, huh?" Rubix smiled at the singer. He rolled into a hand stand on the bed, his right leg extending and kicking Meph in the jaw. Meph's jaw clicked as he staggered backwards, shaking his head, his hat falling onto the floor.

"Oh. Getting mad at me are we? Couldn't take a punch could we?" Meph taunted and Rubix stared at him

"What're you talking about?" Rubix asked, staring at Meph through his sunglasses. He'd only been acting in self defence. He knew what Meph got like when he was angry... though why was he angry? Meph shot the smug bassist an angry glare

"You! Throwing out rubbish about my personal life! Don't treat me like some sort of messed up man, Rubix. I mean look at what you were when I found you. Just some lowly little..." Meph started but Rubix jumped off the bed, forward rolled and gave Meph a kick in the gut. Meph clutched his chest, gasping for air as it shot out of him. He then smiled, nodding and stood on Rubix as he started to stand up from the floor.

"Ugh..." Rubix panted as Meph placed his body weight onto him.

"Apologise! Now!" Meph glowered from on top of Rubix. Rubix rolled to the left, head butting Meph in the knee. Meph toppled and fell off Rubix, grunting in pain. Rubix stood up from the floor and went to punch the singer in the face, but Meph grabbed his fist and shoved it behind the bassist's back, finishing by punching Rubix in the face. Rubix's sunglasses shot off as Meph's fist connected.

"Say you're sorry!" Meph roared, punching Rubix multiple times in the ridge of his nose. Blood started to pour from it as Rubix spat out two words

"I'm sorry!" He groaned, collapsing on the ground. Meph kicked him one last time in the side of the chest.

"Say it like you mean it! I can't believe you would say that stuff about me, especially after what I went through all those years ago." Meph was shaking his head, his face in an expression of pure hate

"I-I... I thought you wouldn't know about what I said... you were... up-upstairs after all... I-I'm really... sorry..." Rubix groaned from the ground, tears of pain in his eyes. Meph slugged him one last time in the stomach.

"I've had enough of you to last a life time. But I forgive you man. Don't think I'm gonna magic the pain away from you. It's gonna have to fade on its own. Good luck coping with it." Meph grimaced, doing his rock star hands and beaming away. Rubix lay on the ground, panting and gasping.

"What did I say that stuff for?" Rubix groaned, the tears rolling down his cheeks "I'm just insane doing that..."

Skully ran as fast as he could back through the campsite.

"Must tell Meph... must tell Meph..." He muttered to himself, starting to put on a sprint. A shadow moved behind him, Skully craned his head to look. He couldn't see anything so he just kept running. He reached Denise's tent, opposite hers, Carl and Porter. Skully panted as he reached the staff tents, still running. He heard the sound of something moving again and turned once more. This time he saw the wolf. Zira launched herself on top of Skully, knocking him to the ground. She stood on top of him, her tail brushing against his legs, looking down on him with her... wolf eyes.

"You gonna tell Meph about master, huh?" Zira snarled and Skully grinned, sheepishly

"No... Not at all, I wasn't gonna do anything of the sort." He lied, badly. Zira saw straight threw him, of course and growled louder

"If you even think about telling anyone, master will know. That eye of his isn't just for show, you remember." Zira laughed and Skully groaned, sweating with fear

"Yeah... I got your back on that one. So couldn't you just cover for..." Skully was cut off

"NO! I must protect my master. For that..." She paused and Skully flashed with light. "If you go to tell anyone about master, I'll be right beside you, my friend. Us wolves have... such great senses." Zira smiled, her canines in full view

"Painfully true. I won't tell no-one, I swear..." Skully murmured and Zira bounded off him.

"Good boy. I'm off for a prowl. Goodnight, friend." Zira howled and ran back into the shadow's of the forest. Skully groaned. This was bad... very bad indeed...

Carl held his girlfriend's hand as they walked back to the tents.

"Night then." He smiled at her and the two kissed... until the angel supervisor stood next to them

"I knew something was going on between you two!" Cassabi groaned, quietly. Carl and Denise both shuffled around, hopelessly.

"What? What're you talking about..." Denise was blushing, but she could still lie, Carl thought, smiling.

"I'm talking about the two of you kissing. Right in front of me." Cassabi was shaking his head at the two. They were still holding hands. And they were in their pyjamas. And they were blushing quite a lot. And they were out after hours... in fact there was quite a lot of evidence pointing to the two of them being a couple

"Too right they're together." It was a new voice. Shock. He was smiling, standing next to Doctor Cassabi.

"And, may I ask, what're you doing out after hours, Shock?" Cassabi turned to face the angel

"I was... participating in an interview. With miss Jane Casey for the Bennet news hound. Anyway, these two have been out all night. Under the stars, kissing, hugging, snuggling... whatever romantic slush you want. These two have committed it in one night." Shock grinned. Denise stared at him

"Why are you doing this? Does it concern you?" Cassabi asked the angel and Shock took a step back.

"Just trying to help, Doctor. Just trying to help. Though it seems you have everything under control. I'll leave you to banish Denise." Shock grinned, clenching his fists and disappearing.

"Doctor Cassabi... you can't banish her... I love her..." Carl was shaking his head, tears in his eyes. Cassabi smiled.

"I never said I was going to banish you. I'm just gonna keep this thing a secret. I was just experimenting after all." Cassabi nodded and in front of them stood Porter Jackson. He was grinning stupidly, laughing slightly.

"So..." Denise was shaking her head, groaning "Doc. Do you want 3 slaps and a kick, or just 10 slaps?" Porter smiled

"I'll think I'll take neither!" Porter grinned and nodded, beaming away.

"Argh! I hate it when he does that!" Carl was shaking his head in anger "He always just-" He was cut off by Denise kissing him... again.

"You really love me?" She asked and Carl hugged her.

"Of course I love you. Do you think I would've... look never mind. I love you, and that's the important thing, yeah?" Carl smiled and the two hugged.

"See you in the morning then." Denise grinned and walked into her tent. Carl sighed.

"Wow..." He said.

**Carl and Denise form an even bigger bond. What's Shock up to and why is he trying to split Carl and Denise up? How's Skully gonna warn Meph and co. about Zira and Shock and what's Meph's secret. Find out in the next chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tell me the tale

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 5: Tell me the tale

Shock sat in his tent, twiddling his thumbs. He hadn't gotten any closer to Jane... except as a friend. He sighed, how was he gonna get her? The white wolf walked into the tent, jumping onto his bed.

"Hey, master. How'd it go with Jane?" She asked, curling up on the bed, shutting her eyes. Shock stroked Zira's head.

"Ah... not too well. She thinks of me as a sort of friend... nothing more." He groaned and Zira opened one eye.

"I got the CD's, you wanna try them out?" She asked, shaking her fur. Shock shrugged

"You got the whole store? Good job! Sure I could try them out, dunno what harm it could do." Shock grinned at the wolf and a load of CD's appeared next to the manager

"Here. Use them to your hearts content. They should work... if not, then sorry, my plan just failed. But, hey, it's worth a shot I guess." She shrugged this time, before falling asleep on the bed. Shock stood up, grabbing a few romantic CD's and walking out of the tent

"I will make her mine... no matter what it takes." Shock muttered to himself. He could see the sun rising over the tops of the trees. Day 2 of the trip had begun

**Day 2: 6 AM**

Carl stepped out into the air. That had been an amazing night. He was still annoyed with Porter, sure, but his feelings for Denise were overcoming everything else. His hair was ruffled from sleep and he still looked tired, he'd only just got up after all. He walked around for a while, his slippers gathering up some mud.

"Mom's gonna kill me..." Carl laughed to himself. He heard someone getting up... Porter. He turned around and saw his friend standing there

"Sorry about last night, man. I dunno what came over me." Porter smiled, apologetically, and Carl shrugged

"Couldn't you have stuck around a bit longer? I would have loved to see Denise slap you." He chuckled and Porter shook his head

"If only you could be that lucky. And if only I was that stupid." Porter grinned and Carl chuckled

"Well, I'm off to see Denise. See ya!" Carl started to walk round to Denise's tent but Porter stopped.

"I don't think you wanna do that Carl... Denise is usually getting dressed at around this time... it's not something you wanna see." Porter laughed and Carl shrugged

"You're right there. Good call, I'll go a bit later." Carl stepped back into the tent and Porter stepped in after him.

**Day 2: 6:30 AM**

"I've waited half an hour, that should be enough, right?" Carl asked and Porter grinned.

"Yep, she'll be doing her hair right about now. That usually occupies her for about... an hour." He chuckled and Carl shook his head

"You'd better be joking." He smiled, walking outside. Someone bumped into him as he walked out. It was Shock, carrying a load of CD's.

"Hey, Shock... what's all that for?" Carl looked at the pile of disc cases in Shock's arms. Shock shot him a glare. An angry glare. Carl looked at Shock's red eye, painted strangely on his forehead

"So... you're off to see Denise, are you?" Shock asked, straightening himself to his full height. Carl raised an eyebrow

"You know that... how?" He asked and Shock shrugged

"None of your business how I know. The main thing is that I do know." Shock grinned, smugly and Carl stared at him.

"It's like... like you read my mind just now..." Carl was shaking his head, confused and Shock grinned again.

"Maybe I did. Although, I wouldn't really need to. I know you love her, and you're opposite her so..." Shock smiled and Carl shook his head again

"You're in a remarkably happy mood this morning Shock..." Carl smiled and Shock laughed

"Am I? Well, I have some reasons I guess." Shock shrugged and walked away from the Bennet student, smiling. "I will get her today... I can feel it..." Shock muttered to himself and Carl shook his head... again.

"What a weird guy." He chuckled. He walked across the field and found himself outside Denise's tent. "Knock Knock!" He said from outside and the tent flap swung open, a clicking sound accompanying it. Carl laughed and stepped into his girlfriend's tent...

**Day 2: 6:45 AM**

Skully awoke from his dream... it was another good one. He dreamt he had collected every single emblem in Sonic Adventure 2... he was rubbing it in Meph's face... Meph! He needed to tell him about Zira and Shock. He knew that Meph and Rubix had had another fight... that kept happening. Rubix was asleep, a plaster on his nose to stem the blood flow. Rubix could take hits, he just cried at pain. Skully walked into Meph's room of the tent. Meph was asleep, as usual. Skully shook him and the goth stirred

"What is it Skully? It's not even 7 yet..." Meph groaned, wiping his eyes. Skully was waving his hands about in the air, randomly.

"I have to tell you something! Zira and Shock, they're..." Skully was glowing... Zira woke up in her tent.

"Skully, you lying fiend." She growled and got ready to teleport... just as Skully stopped talking. "Well saved, man. Well saved..." She smiled, jumping back onto the bed and falling asleep again. Meph stared at Skully

"Either, I'm seeing things. Or you've been enchanted, man..." Meph groaned and Skully shook his head

"I can't say anything, man... I can't protect them..." Skully sighed and Meph looked at him, questioningly

"Save who... you can't say..." Meph groaned and Skully shrugged

"I'm sure... whoever won't do damage to whoever..." Skully grinned and Meph shook his head this time

"Oh, I'm sure. I'm sure they will." He groaned and fell back asleep again, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop whatever Skully was on about from happening...

**Day 2: 8:00 AM**

Carl had spent one hour in Denise's tent... and she was still doing her hair.

"I thought Porter was joking when he said that..." Carl chuckled

"I know. I just wanna look my best for my boyfriend." Denise smiled and Carl grinned.

"I love you whatever you look like. You don't have to go through an hour on your hair for me." Carl smiled. Denise kissed Carl and Carl kissed her back.

"Wow..." Denise smiled and they kissed again...

**Day 2: 10 PM**

Gigz shook his head.

"The why still remains." He groaned and Elwood shrugged

"We've done all we can. We know who did the theft, that's the most important thing, right?" Elwood smiled and Gigz looked at him

"Oh yeah, for a normal PI. For me, my result is finding out everything. Sure, we know it was Zira, but that doesn't clear up everything. Why would she steal a load of CD's, why?" Gigz paced up and down on the road and Elwood grinned

"You haven't changed one bit, Gigz. Still have to know everything. Do you think they sell garlic bread at the super market?" Elwood asked and Gigz grinned

"And you say I haven't changed." He chuckled as Elwood walked off to the super market. Something clocked in Gigz brain.

"The prints... Zira wouldn't be this careless... unless she wanted us to follow her that is..." Gigz deduced, grinning. "Elwood! I think I've figured something out!" He yelled...

**So, what do you think of the new layout? What does Gigz think is happening and is Zira good or evil. How will Shock do with Jane and will Carl and Denise pull through with the angel tribunal on their back? Find out soon guys!**


	7. Chapter 6: Things aren't going right

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 6: Things aren't going right

**11 AM: Day 2**

Skully skulked around in the tent all morning, twiddling his thumbs on the bed.

"How am I supposed to do anything with this stupid enchantment?" Skully asked himself, picking up a rubber band ball from the table and chucking it in the air.

_"Skully, you need to lighten up a bit man. Maybe a hobby would help sort you out? Or just a recreational activity?" Meph said to the drummer and Skully shrugged_

_"I guess... though what can I do? I'm not that great at much..." The student sighed and Meph chucked a small paper ball at him, accompanied by some rubber bands._

_"Start on that. I'll give you a hand if you get in trouble." Meph grinned and swaggered out of the angel classroom..._

**1 PM**

That had been a long time ago... Skully grinned at the memory. He picked up the photo frame on his desk_. _Inside it was a photograph of Meph, Skully and Gigz. That photo was taken before they met Rubix. That was a photo of them in angel college... more memories. Skully grinned and put the photo back on his desk.

"And now I can't protect them. Protect the people I care for..." Skully murmured.

"Depends what your problem is." Rubix smiled, the plaster now removed from his nose, as he swaggered into Skully's part of the tent.

"Hey man. I can't say what my problem is... that's the problem." Skully groaned and Rubix laughed

"You never were one to reveal secrets, I guess." He grinned and Skully shook his head

"I don't mean it like that... hasn't Meph told you what's up with me yet?" Skully asked and Rubix shook his head this time

"We haven't been talking for a while. My decision. I think it's best if I give him some time to cool off, ya know what I mean?" Rubix was shrugging and Skully smiled, sympathetically.

"Don't worry 'bout Meph. He'll cool, it'll just take time. But, guess that means I'm gonna have to tell you the problem 'bout the problem." Skully chuckled, turning to face Rubix as he sat down on the chair opposite Skully's bed.

"Tell me the tale, my friend." Rubix grinned and Skully started to talk

"Someone put an enchantment on me. I can't tell anyone my problem because someone will know and will do something to me..." Skully trailed as Rubix's brow furrowed

"That is a problem..." Rubix looked down at the floor "Dunno what you can do about that... Gigz would know..." Rubix murmured and Skully smiled

"I'm sure it'll blow over. After all someone doesn't have a grudge against... them..." Skully shrugged and Rubix's brow furrowed again

"Them? Whose them?"

"Can't say... Though... no, I'm rubbish at clues..." Rubix groaned at the drummer as he lay back on the bed, chucking the rubber band ball up and down in the air again...

"Tell all, Gigz, tell all. How'd you work it out?" Elwood flopped on the sofa in the CD store and Gigz sat down on the chair opposite.

"It's simple logic." Gigz started and Elwood shook his head

"You always say that..." He grinned and Gigz shot him a glare

"It is simple if you have the view that I have." Gigz glared, before standing up from the chair and starting to deduce "We know it was a minion. The prints, the way the CD's vanished and the hair confirm that. Unless the thief was walking a wolf... which I think is very unlikely." Elwood chuckled at this comment and Gigz laughed a little too "Now... the prints. The only prints left outside to be accurate. But they weren't there by accident." Elwood raised an eyebrow at this statement

"You know that... how?" He asked and Gigz grinned

"It's easy. The prints were strong, yet there were no others... who would be that definite in one place, yet no where else? Someone who wanted us to find the prints, that's who." Elwood nodded here, understanding

"I see... so... it was Zira who left the prints?" He asked and Gigz shrugged

"That's what I'm wondering now... maybe she was stabbed in the back? I dunno... we don't know if she did this crime on her own... maybe an accomplice?" Gigz asked himself and Elwood. Elwood smiled

"You can be very smart when you put your mind to it, Gigz." Elwood laughed and Gigz started to fall asleep

"I'll work the rest out... I just need some time..." He groaned, his bowler falling over his eyes. Elwood grinned.

"Wonder if they sell hotdogs at that burger stand..." He got off the sofa and walked out of the CD store...

**1:30 PM**

Shock sat next to Jane in her tent, smiling gruffly as always. Jane grinned back.

"Now... I just need a little more info about TAB. Then I can write my article. Thanks so much for your help, Shock. I really appreciate it." The red head grinned at him and Shock shrugged

"Anything to help you out..." He smiled and Jane raised an eyebrow.

"What d'ya mean by that?" She asked and Shock shrugged again

"Dunno yet..." The painted red eye on his head glowed slightly and Jane felt weird... like something was inside her head...

_"She keeps memories organised?" Shock was... shocked. "Anyway... let's see... freshening up activities... friends and enemies... feelings... feelings! There were go!" Shock grinned, pulling out the folder. He opened it up and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was his sheet of paper, a picture of him glued to the top, writing and info down below and feelings at the bottom. "Even her memories are cute..." Shock laughed and read the paper:_

_"I dunno what I think about Shock. He's kind, considerate and cares for me. But do I like him? Maybe... maybe not... It's hard to figure this one out. I may need to spend some more time with him... though how am I gonna ask that?" was what it read. Shock grinned and his eye stopped glowing._

"That was weird..." Jane rubbed her forehead and Shock held out a CD.

"For you. I thought you might like it." The manager grinned and Jane took it.

"Wow... I love this band!" Jane got off the bed and fished around a large cardboard box marked "Miscellaneous". She pulled out a large cassette player and opened the top, inserting the CD. Shock smiled... his plan was working so far. The song started playing and Jane smiled this time. Maybe she did like Shock after all...

"And every night, I lay awake  
>I find the conclusion<br>And every night, it just stays the same  
>I dream of absolution<p>

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
>All your troubles; are they all what they seem?<br>Look around you, then you may realize  
>All the preachers, all with their lies<br>And I might know of our future  
>But then you still control the past<br>Only you know if you'll be together  
>Only you know if we shall last<p>

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
>For the valor you wait; it never came<br>If you were able, would you go change the past?  
>To mend a faux paux with one last chance<br>And I might know of our future  
>But then you still control the past<br>Only you know if you'll be together  
>Tonight<p>

'Cause every night I will save your life  
>And every night I will be with you<br>'Cause every night I still lay awake  
>And I dream of an absolution<p>

'Cause every night I will make it right  
>And every night I will come to you<br>But every night it just stays the same  
>In my dream of an absolution<p>

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
>All your triumph and all you'll ever be<br>Look around you, then you may realize

Happiness lies trapped in misery  
>And who knows what of our future<br>We can all try to change the past  
>Only you know if you'll be together<br>Tonight

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
>What you'll be (What you'll be)<br>And you'll see  
>All you can (All you can)<br>And every night (And every night)  
>And every night (And every night)<br>And every night (And every night)  
>I will dream (I will dream)<br>And you'll see (And you'll see)  
>That this is my dream (What you'll be)<br>And you'll see  
>Every night<br>I will always dream ('Cause every night)  
>And every night<br>And every night  
>I will dream (I will dream)"<p>

The song finished and Shock walked out of the tent, grinning like a kid...

**10:00 PM**

Skully still lay on the bed, still wondering about what he could do... what if... Zira hadn't said anything about upstairs... what if he told the tribunal? Skully stood up, grinning.

"Alright! I thought!" He yelled.

"Keep it down, Skully, trying to sleep here!" Rubix groaned from the room next to him.

"Sorry." Skully grinned and did his rock star hands, standing against the heaven backdrop. Ms Stern glared at him

"What are you doing here? You know we don't like your band up here if we can help it!" She roared and Skully raised his hands

"Guilty! But I need to tell you something, 'bout illegal enchanting." Skully trailed off and Ms. Stern sat forward.

"You haven't tried to enchant Meph to see when he nicks the biscuits did you?" Ms. Stern chuckled slightly and Skully shook his head

"Not this time. It's Zira and Shock. They're planning on..." someone stood next to the drummer

"Not so fast. I'm not up to anything of the sort. I mean, Skully's not glowing is he?" Shock asked and Ms. Stern stared at him

"No, he isn't. But he's never really glowing is he?" She laughed again and Skully groaned

"I mean, sparkling. Like when you're enchanted. Plus, I have information that you should be knowing." Shock started. Skully racked his brain... thinking of what info he could spill... Denise. That was what he was going to talk about.

"Wait... I'm lying. Shock bullied me last night. I got cross, and wanted to pay him back for a bit of fun." Skully lied and Shock grinned. Ms. Stern glared at the two.

"This is... just like you! Get back downstairs, now! I don't wanna have to listen to any more of your rubbish." She glared and the two beamed downstairs.

"If you try and tell anyone about the enchantment, I'll tell the tribunal about Carl and Denise." Shock pushed Skully backwards.

"Fine... I'll keep quiet." Skully walked back into the tent, shaking his head

"Easier than I thought." Shock shrugged, walking back to his tent...

**With a threat on his back, Skully can't reveal anything to anyone now. Carl and Denise are in danger and Shock is drawing closer to Jane... next time, another song.**


	8. Chapter 7: Sitting round the campfire

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 7: Sitting round the campfire

**Day 2: 11 PM**

"Looking forward about the sing-along, Carl?" Porter asked, wrapping his jacked round himself. It was cold this evening, colder than usual. After all it was summer. Weird. But those thoughts drifted away as Carl replied to his friend

"Yeah, I guess. Though I think Denise will probably out sing us all. Plus, Brittany was planning on making her big break... to a few students at a campsite." Carl grinned and Porter chuckled

"Well, guess that's what you're gonna get at Bennet High." The angel smiled and Carl smiled back. Porter turned away from Carl, then turned back round again "Oh, how'd it go with Denise? You were in her tent for a few hours." Carl shrugged

"Pretty well, it mainly consisted of a lot of kissing. But, yeah, pretty well." Carl grinned and Porter shook his head

"Do you prefer having her as your girlfriend... than when she was just a friend. Just wondering?" Porter asked and Carl looked puzzled

"Tricky... I mean, she was a great friend and all. But, I guess, I like her. A lot, so I guess I prefer her as my girlfriend. Though... that's a weird question for you, and I've heard you ask some pretty weird questions. Something up?" Carl asked and Porter nodded

"You know me too well. It's Shock and Skully. They've both been acting really weird lately. I mean, Shock never smiles and I saw him walking along today as happy as can be. And Skully, usually the moth loudmouth guy in the world, today, spent the whole day inside his tent... something's up..." Porter looked confused, Carl placed a hand on his fake cousin's shoulder

"Relax. Everyone has off days. Besides, isn't it a good thing that Shock's happy? And an even better thing that Skully's keeping quiet?" Carl grinned and Porter chuckled again.

"Heh, maybe." He smiled and walked out of the tent.

"Where are you off to?" Carl asked

"Principal Malone asked me to do a survey about how excited everyone is about the sing-along. I refused at first, but with a little convincing from Mr. Telson... I came round to it." Porter walked away from the tent flap and Carl shook his head, smiling

"Guess that's what you're gonna get at Bennet High." He laughed, and sat down on the bed, thinking about the antics that were no doubt gonna happen that evening...

"Psst. Serge!" Brittany crept into the jock's tent, Serge still doing push ups in the middle.

"'Sup?" Serge greeted and Brittany cut him off... even though he'd already finished

"No time for formalities now, Serge! I need to sing at the sing along, I've asked everyone else for help, and you're the last one. So, d'ya wanna help me?" Brittany asked and Serge got off the floor

"Depends... what's in it for Serge?" He grinned and Brittany groaned

"Appreciation?" She suggested and Serge shrugged

"Good... though, Serge needs a new mascot. How'd you like to have a go?" He asked and Brittany considered

"What's the outfit?" She asked and Serge grinned

"A bear head. With pink stripes." Brittany gaped

"Ooh! I told coach to improve his colour scheme! Deal!" Brittany extended her hand and Serge shook it

"One more thing. Can you teach me what formalities and appreciation mean?" Brittany nodded.

"Sure thing. Now let's get to work!" The two walked out of the tent, toward Principal Malone's tent.

"Shot!" Meph grinned at Rubix and the bassist smiled back.

"I'm the champ. What did ya expect?" He asked, smiling smugly. Meph raised and eyebrow

"Don't push it, or I'll beat you up again." Rubix laughed and Meph laughed too

"Really, I'm sorry about the locket. And what I said, I was an idiot." Meph walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Relax. I just get cross easy, that's all. Besides, I shouldn't of beaten you up so much, that was harsh of me." Rubix shrugged

"Meh. I didn't hurt that much. You've done worse." Meph grinned

"Guess so. Now, I wanna rematch, and this time... YOU'RE GOING DOWN SUCKA!" Meph yelled and reached for the cue. Skully exited his room, watching the pool match.

"Guys, remember. Our surprise for the sing along." The drummer grinned and the other two nodded at him

"My vocals are warmed up, ready to go." Meph smiled

"Ready to drop the beat." Rubix chuckled

"READY TO DROP MEH PHAT BEATS!" Skully yelled. The other two shook their heads.

"Skully, shut up." They laughed and Skully scratched his head.

"Heh heh." He grinned...

The blonde and the jock stalked into Malone's tent. Brittany tip toed along, Serge doing ninja rolls behind her.

"Shh!" Brittany shushed, loudly. Serge knelt, nodding, holding one finger against his lips.

"Serge knows. What do we have to do here?" He asked and Brittany pointed to a ukulele.

"We're taking this. That should stop Malone from playing. Now, Beta, grab it!" She ordered. Serge started to roll toward the string instrument... then turned back around, looking puzzled

"Beta?" He asked

"Yeah. I thought it would be TTLY awesome if we gave ourselves nicknames. Alpha and Beta. Alpha, being number 1, like me. And Beta... not so much." Brittany indicated Serge at this statement. Serge nodded, an understanding look on his face

"Oh... hold on, why do I have to be Beta? Serge wants to be Alpha." Brittany took a step forward

"Don't question me Serge. I'm the glamorous one. You're the minion like one. It makes sense when you think about it." The blonde grinned, sweetly, and Serge took the ukulele

"Fine. Though next time we steal a ukulele... Serge is gonna be Alpha!" Serge walked out of the tent, Brittany following after him

"Whatevs." She shrugged...

Principal Malone sat looking sheepish at the camp fire that evening. Carl and Denise sat holding hands, Shock sitting on one side of Jane, Porter on the other. Serge and Brittany sat next to each other and TAB sat at the side. For some reason, they had bought their instruments with them. Zira sat reluctantly next to the angel band, rolling her eyes, constantly. The Listern sisters sat on either side of Alex, who was looking at his elbow. It was apparently infected. For the fourth time that day. With the other Bennet students, and teachers, it made a complete circle.

"Come on, Malone! Play us a song!" Brittany grinned and Malone laughed, weakly

"I would, Brittany, but... my ukulele appears to have gone missing..." Brittany stood up.

"Guess, I'll just have to sing then." Brittany opened her mouth and the rest of the students covered their ears. All except the brunette who sat next to Carl. She clicked her fingers but the blonde still started to sing. Started to sing... yet no words came out. TAB stood, grabbing their instruments.

"WE ARE TAB!" They yelled. Cassabi groaned while everyone else cheered.

"This is a song wee like to call... Endless Possibilities." Skully grinned and whacked his drums. Zira and Rubix strummed along, Rubix grinning at Zira all the way. Carl and Denise kissed again, Cassabi not noticing, his head to deep in his hands.

"This is my escape  
>I'm running through this world<br>And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
>Where no one's ever gone<br>And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
>And how will I know when to leave?<br>We've all got to start from somewhere  
>It's like that for me<br>The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>Endless possibility  
>I see it, I see it now<br>It's always been inside of me  
>And now I feel so free<br>Endless possibility

And so we'll carry on  
>My time to shine has come<br>I feel it

As fast as I will go  
>Up to the top I'll go<br>You'll see it

So please wake me up when I get there?  
>It feels like I'm lost in a dream<br>I know in my heart that it's my time  
>And I already see<br>The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>Endless possibility  
>I see it, I see it now<br>It's always been inside of me  
>And now I feel so free<br>Endless possibility 

Drop n' Stop  
>'Cause you've proven again<br>Now this is where  
>My journey begins<p>

You'll lose your speed, you're losing your flow  
>But inside me's a power you'll never know!<p>

Better let it out, it's inside you!  
>Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!<p>

I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>Endless possibility  
>I see it, I see it now<br>It's always been inside of me  
>And now I feel so free<br>Endless possibility

I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>Endless possibility  
>I see it, I see it now<br>It's always been inside of me  
>And now I feel so free<br>Endless possibility!"

The band finished and bowed. "Thank you goodnight!" Meph yelled and the band walked away.

"Jane, d'ya wanna come back to my tent for a bit?" Shock asked and Jane shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled and the two walked away...

**Meph and Rubix are back as friends, Carl and Denise spending more time with each other and Jane and Shock ****are getting closer too. Porter's suspicious, but is he going to find out? Find out soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Still dunno

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 8: Still dunno

**Day 2: 12 PM**

Porter and Carl were still awake, stuffing their faces with food. Porter had got a little peckish and woken Carl up in the event of conjuring up a load of food. The two were now eating, greedily.

"Porter, is it me, or does magic food taste even better than normal food?" Carl asked and Porter stopped eating

"That's just you." Porter wiped the bagel crumbs off his face, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Well, it tastes fine to me."

"You're not an angel." Porter chuckled. There was a flash of light and Denise stood in front of the two of them.

"I thought I smelt food." She shook her head, grinning. Carl shrugged

"Wanna snack?" He asked and Denise sat down

"Duh, why else would I be here?" She asked, Carl raised one eyebrow. "Ok, fine, I wanted to see you..." She sighed, cramming a jam tart into her mouth "But still, I'm hungry." She chuckled and Carl laughed at her.

"Midnight." Porter checked his watch "Midnight feast, I guess." He started eating again, picking a chocolate bar off the floor.

"By the way, Porter, the part of magic that was yours is a TOTAL fail." Denise clicked her fingers and the tent room expanded again. "Hmm... not bad. Mind you, mine is better." Porter glared at her

"Stop showing off!" He groaned, Carl laughed

"Well... it is true." He grinned and Denise smiled, smugly

"See." She said, simply. Porter groaned

"Just eat, please." Porter chucked a scone at Denise and she cocked her head to one side.

"Oh... so that's how ya wanna play?" She picked up the orange juice jug and tipped it... over Carl. She winced. "Oops." She chuckled. Carl shook his head, smiling. Grabbing the specially reserved apple pie off the floor. He shoved the pie into his girlfriend's face and Porter laughed

"Hah hah! Owned!" He laughed as Denise sprayed the squirty cream into his face. "Nice..." He groaned, wiping it away.

"Come on, guys. Let's just... FOOD FIGHT!" Carl yelled... quietly. Chaos started to ensue as the three started to throw food, drink and toppings at each other...

**Day 2: 12:30 PM**

Carl and Denise sat on Carl's bunk, kissing.

"God, I shouldn't do this..." Denise groaned and Carl looked at her

"And yet we've been doing this for what, 2 weeks?" He chuckled slightly, and Denise laughed too.

"I guess. I still dunno how we've got away with it..." She trailed off

"Well, all that matters is we have got away with it." Carl grinned.

"D'ya think anyone will find out?" Denise asked and Carl shrugged

"Something Porter said. Focus on the good, not on the bad." Denise smiled.

"I guess you're right." The two kissed again after this, smiling...

**Day 2: 12:45 PM**

Shock sat in his tent, waiting for Jane to arrive. He'd been waiting for 1 hour... still nothing. He sighed and lay on his bed, falling asleep quickly. Maybe he was moving to fast... he may need to get to know Jane a bit better. She would still be his thought... no matter what it took. That Porter Jackson would pay... on both of their accounts.

**Day 2: 1 AM**

Porter stirred. Denise had gone for the night and Carl was asleep below him. Something was up between Shock and Jane. And Skully was acting weird too. Rubix had more plasters than Porter could remember and Meph seemed to be cross all the time.

"I thought Carl said this camp was one of the most peaceful moments of the Bennet year." Porter muttered to himself, climbing out of bed. Walking out of the tent, the AIT started toward the manager's tent. He was gonna find out what he was up to, no matter what. Something moved behind him, Porter turned to look. Nothing. He kept walking, turning behind him on the odd occasion. Nothing was there in the minutes it took to walk across the campsite. Zira sat in the bush. She knew Porter had turned to see if anything was there. She had had to keep a low profile for once. Porter would pay for what he had done... she couldn't forgive him... no-one could. The death of a love one hurts, and Zira knew that more than anyone...

**Day 2 1:10 AM**

Porter stood in Shock's tent. Shock was asleep, snoring loudly. Porter walked over to his bed, shaking him awake.

"Psst, Shock." Shock stirred and glared angrily at the AIT

"What do you want?" He growled, getting out of bed, his shoulder clenching up

"You and Jane... what's up with the two of you?" Porter asked and Shock glared.

"None of your business, Porter." Shock's eyes, all three of them, stared hard at Porter his shoulder broadening. A large, metal extension grew out from it, pointed straight at Porter. "Now get outta my tent." Shock shoved Porter outside. Porter stumbled and collapsed on the damp grass.

"I don't wanna fight, Shock. I just wanna tell you. You can't date Jane, and neither can I. I don't even like Jane." Porter stammered, Shock walking out of the tent.

"Oh really? What about when you kissed her? Fireworks, wasn't it?" Shock snarled, firing to shots to either side of Porter.

"Woah! Shock, that thing is banned!" Porter yelled, Shock growled.

"Do I care? You stealing my girl!" Shock fired off another few shots, Porter standing up and jumping away from them. Porter punched Shock in the face, and he tumbled backwards, falling back into his tent

"Stop it Shock! I don't wanna fight you!" Porter started to walk away, but Shock charged after him, cannon out

"RAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled, firing five shots out. The shots were like purple laser beams, large and powerful. Porter ducked and they whistled over his head. Porter turned back around, facing Shock once again. He charged this time, tackling the manager over. Shock fell onto the grass, Porter lying on top of him, his fist raised. Shock grinned.

"Look at where it points, Porter." Shock chuckled. The cannon was aimed directly at the left side of Porter's face.

"Shock... just... stop." Porter muttered to angel

"So long, Jackson." Shock growled and fired his cannon "Be Afraid of the Dark..."

It was 10 PM. The third day of the Bennet camping trip. Porter was in the medical tent, 3 teachers and Jane watching over him. He was bleeding still, just like he had been all day yesterday. His burns were unbelievable and his cuts were numerous. It hadn't improved in all the time he had spent there.

"Sorry I'm ruining your trip, Jane." Porter muttered as Jane applied another ice pack. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What're you talking about? It's fine!" She grinned, wiping the blood from his forehead "But I still don't understand who could do this... or what could do this." Porter shrugged

"Doesn't matter." He saw something out of the corner of his eye... Shock. The cannon was on his arm again, and he was snarling. He would be finished tonight. They would stop him. They had to...

**It may of jumped a day, but it was eventful. ** **In the next chapter, finishing off day 2. After that it will be day 3. Thanks for reading, and look forward to the next chapters!**


	10. Chapter 9: A pair of broken wings

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 9: A pair of broken wings

Porter sat in the tent as Jane applies another ice pack to his swollen face. It hurt less now, but the sting from The Dark wouldn't leave for another few weeks. Porter knew this. Dark Angel Magic was one of the toughest forces in the known world. Shock had mastered the art, so much his cannon was now at full strength. Though, the main question was, why did Shock even shoot Porter. He'd mentioned something about Jane, though that was all Porter could remember. He'd just seen the manager skulk off without a word, hiding in the shadows. Something he was very good at. Someone else barged into the tent, knocking over Mr. Dolby in the process.

"Watch where you're going, young man!" Dolby groaned, feeling around on the floor for his glasses.

"Porter! What happened to you?" Carl yelled, rushing up, standing right next to Jane

"I... I can't really remember..." The angel murmured. He was still groggy, having just come round from being shot in the face. Luckily, it was only a glancing blow, not dealing he heavy damage that dark cannons were known for. It was still enough to take away some of Porter's natural charm, much to Carl's amusement.

"Don't worry man." Carl grinned, placing a hand on Porter's shoulder "You're gonna be fine." Porter nodded at his friend. He would be fine, Cassabi had confirmed it. Obviously Jane didn't know dark magic had caused this damage, but she was still there, tending to Porter's wounds.

"You OK Porter?" Jane asked, sweetly

"Yeah, thanks Jane, I'll be fine. I need some time with Carl for a sec, can you go please?" Porter asked. Jane nodded, turned on her heel and walked out of the tent. The teachers all stood expectantly, waiting for Porter to start talking. "Guys, time ALONE." Porter groaned, and the teachers shuffled awkwardly outside. Carl looked Porter in the eye.

"What's up?" Carl asked.

"I can't remember much..." Porter slouched on the bed he was sitting on "But I remember one thing..."

"What?" Carl asked, a look of worry in his eyes. Whatever Porter was going to tell him, it must be something involving the angels. Why else would Porter send everyone else out? Then again, Cassabi was sent outside too. Maybe this was something that only Porter and Carl could know about. It couldn't involve... no... that was... Porter spoke up, finally.

"It's Shock." Porter groaned, rubbing his cheek "He's the one who did this." Carl's eyes opened wide in shock.

"But... wha?" Carl stammered, nervously "Why would he shoot you?"

"I can't really remember... something to do with Jane..." The angel looked Carl in the eyes, a serious expression on his wounded face.

"Something to do with Jane?" Carl looked puzzled, the look of shock still there "What?"

"Like I said, I can't remember. Though, as he's trying to split you and Denise up, I would assume it's something to do with you two too." Porter murmured, worriedly. Carl could see Porter was worried for him. That was a first.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you about Porter..." Carl started. Porter raised his right eyebrow. He couldn't move the left side of his face without some difficulty.

"Yeah?" He asked

"You know when you disguised as Cassabi, why'd you do that?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that question..." Porter began to trail off "I've been suspicious of Shock since we arrived here. He's been acting strangely. I wanted to see how he'd act after seeing you two, cuddling and the like." Carl grinned, sheepishly.

"Yeah... I guess... The plan worked then, you found out how Shock would react?" Porter shrugged.

"Guess I did." He grinned. "Carl, that's all I know, and I can't help anymore. Sorry man, but... I just can't remember a thing..." Carl shook his head, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, it ain't your fault so don't beat yourself up about it."

"I've been beaten up enough, that figure of speech doesn't really help." Porter grinned a little and Carl smiled too.

"Glad you're still able to make me laugh, Porter." Carl walked out of the tent. He needed to tell someone about this...

TAB's tent was empty. Empty aside from the lumbering, bandana wearing drummer, Skully. He tossed to chocolates into the air, still coated in the wrappers. He did his rock star hands the wrappers disintegrate as the two, un-wrapped (sort of) chocolates fell into his mouth. He began to chew, smiling, hands behind his head. He was still concerned, yes, but chocolate made him feel better. And it tasted nice too. He was interrupted in his bliss by a Bennet school boy rushing in.

"Skully! Shock's trying to get together with Jane! I think Zira's in on it too!" Carl yelled at the drummer. Skully choked on his mouthful, gulping too.

"Wha-what?" Skully stuttered, coughing violently as he tried to dislodge the chocolate from his throat. Carl thumped him hard on the back.

"You heard what I said! Shock's trying to..." Carl was interrupted as two chocolates shot out of Skully's mouth, landing in the bin at the opposite end

"Two points!" Skully grinned, air punching "Shock? Yeah, I've known for a while." Skully then suddenly realised what he'd just said. He gasped and started to look at himself, turning around and around to try and see his back.

"What is wrong with you?" Carl groaned. Skully soon realised something. He wasn't glowing... had something put Zira's magic curse off?

"Shock's trying to split you and Denise up, get together with Jane and stuff..." Skully yelled, ecstatically. No glow. Skully air punched again "YEEHAW!" He roared "I'm back BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABY, whazzap?" Skully punched his chest, whooping.

"Shock's what?" Carl looked even more shocked than he had been. This was new news. So Porter's hunch had been right! Skully stopped whooping.

"Yeah. He thinks if he can't get with Jane, a human, due to angel law, you shouldn't be able to get with Denise. That's his logic. It ain't sound, but then again... neither am I! YEEHAW!" Skully whooped again "I'm tempted to throw a late night party at this rate!"

"Skully, don't even think about late night parties." Meph stood at the tent entrance, grinning grimly. "If Shock really is planning this, then I'm not gonna let him. You and Denise are happy. That's all that matters, not some stupid angel law. Count me in, we'll stop Shock and get you two together." Meph folded his arms, confidently. A large afro appeared, followed by the rest of MC Rubix. A shirt, covered in grey and green spots, distinguished him more than the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Meph, let's put the past behind us."

"Thought we'd done this?" The singer grinned. Rubix smiled too.

"Meh, I just wanted a better reason to help than to wanna smash Shock's face in." Rubix chuckled.

"What's all this about splitting us up?" Denise stuck her head round the tent flap, head butting Meph in the ribs.

"Ow..." Meph grimaced, chuckling a little.

"Sorry Meph, but still, count me in! No-one's gonna take my boyfriend away!" Denise grinned

"I'm ready to kick Shock's sorry butt!" Skully air punched... again. Carl looked at the assemblem party.

"I never said anything about beating Shock up..." Carl sighed

"Aww..." Moaned the crew.

"But..." Carl shrugged "If it pleases you that much, I guess I could beat him up a little." Carl grinned and the company cheered.

"Shock will be outside. He likes it out there, and after the incident with Porter, he'll most likely have Jane with him. We need to get there!" Meph roared, and the group charged out of the tent into the woods...

Gigz and Elwood sprinted along the dirt track. They were so close to the woods now. Shock would pay for this. It hadn't taken Gigz long to work out his motives of course. Elwood too had figured it out, after a little explanation from the angel. They were going to get rid of Shock. Once and for all. And they had evidence, motives and witnesses who would seal his fate...

**Sorry for the long wait, school's been getting in my way recently. So, updates at last, and there will be another one tomorrow hopefully. Goodnight all, Meph**


	11. Chapter 10: Calling the shots

Camp of Disaster

Chapter 10: Calling the shots

The group, consisting of Carl, Meph, MC Rubix, Denise and Skully, rushed through the woods. They needed to find Shock and sort this out. Jane wasn't in the medical tent, Porter had told them. That meant Meph's suspicions were correct. She was with Shock. She had to be. And this was gonna be the night Shock made his move...

Gigz and Elwood charged through the woods. They needed to find Shock and sort this out. Evidence, crimes and conviction were in line for that cocky manager. The two kept running, not noticing the white wolf that stalked them in the moonlight...

"Jane." Shock grinned at her, standing out in a clearing in the wood. Jane wrapped her dressing gown round her. She was tired, but then how could she refuse to come out here. Shock had basically begged her. He'd been acting so strange around her recently... it made her feel weird. She didn't like like him, not yet anyway. Could this be what Shock had called her out for? To ask her about a possible relationship? If so, Jane knew the answer would have to be no. It just wouldn't, no couldn't, work between the two of them. She hardly knew him, sure he was charming and sweet, but he couldn't win her over. She shivered a little, cold. The night was colder than it had been for a while. It must of been... one or two degrees.

"Flipping freezing..." Jane chuckled. Shock grinned a little. He like her. A lot. He was gonna make her his. Now that Jackson was out of the way, it wouldn't take much. He just needed the right word at the right time. That was all it would take. Either that, or he'd make her his, via magic if necessary.

"Jane, there's something I need to talk to you about." Shock started. He was going to do this. There was nothing that would stop him. He thought that, right up until he was punched in the back. Rubix's fist made a cracking noise as it smashed into his manager. "Wha'?" Shock moaned, collapsing. Rubix clicked his knuckled, smiling.

"How'd that feel, Shock? Trying to split these two lovebirds up are we?" Rubix cocked his head at Carl and Denise, holding hands, standing next to Meph.

"If that idiot boy can have an angel for a girlfriend, why can't I have Jane?" Shock roared standing up off the ground

"A what, for a what?" Jane was shocked. Angels? What the hell was Shock on about? Shock clenched his fists and Jane fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Just sleep, baby." Shock grinned, turning back to face the assembled company. "You guys can't take her from me!" Shock yelled to the moon. "I WILL HAVE HER!" The Dark appeared on his arm. He fixed his target. Rubix. The bassist jumped to the side as Shock's dark blast narrowly missed his chest.

"Watched where you shoot that thing. You could hurt someone." Skully smirked.

"What d'ya know, you lumbering fool!" Shock growled. "You can't open a bag of crisps without getting a paper cut!" Meph chuckled. Shock was so bad at being evil, he thought. Well, maybe not at being evil, just acting it. "What are you laughing at, goth boy? At least I'm trying to get a girlfriend. Yours... left you, if I remember correctly, yes?" Shock grinned at Meph. The singer's brow furrowed. He wasn't going to stand for that... He started to charge at his manager, roaring

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Meph yelled, charging at shocking speed. Shock grinned, cocking his head back. He fired a quick blast from The Dark and Meph collapsed instantly.

"MEPH!" The group cried. He'd been shot in the arm, his leather jacket soaked with blood. Fresh blood. Carl and Denise rushed over to him, still holding hands. Denise would of lost one of her greatest friends, and Carl... he would've lost... actually Carl didn't know what Meph was to him. Was he a friend? Someone Carl barely knew? Or just someone with a good heart? Carl was so confused, so angry. So many emotions were going through his mind: hate, fear, regret, love, pain. Love mainly stood out. Love for Denise. He wouldn't loose her. Not to that callous idiot, Shock anyway.

"You know what Shock..." Meph spoke, raising his head one last time. "I never liked you much..." Meph slumped backwards, barely breathing. If the sudden pain didn't kill him, blood loss would.

"Meph..." Denise had tears in her eyes, some running freely down her cheeks. "You can't die... you're an angel...". Meph winked at her.

"Dark Magic... Shock's a master... it kills... everything... angels... mortals... everything... though... he's careless... he can't kill Carl... and couldn't kill... Porter... Carl will live, me though... I... don't... know..." Meph stopped breathing, collapsing backwards in the dirt.

"No!" Denise yelled, crying freely now. Silent crying. Skully wiped tears away and Rubix looked down at the floor. Carl just stood there.

"And now for you, Mr. Montclaire" Shock faced Carl, walking up to him. "If you can have her," he cocked a smile at the brunette, still weeping next to Meph's body "Then I don't see why I can't have her." He cocked his head now to Jane, smiling as he saw her. He turned back to face Carl.

"You know why you can't get Jane?" Carl asked, fists clenched

"Yes. The angel tribunal are a bunch of conceited fools who don't give a damn about feelings!" Shock was starting to get angry again. His fists were clenched and The Dark was charging up power. Carl shrugged.

"Maybe that. Also, I think its just that Jane deserves someone better." Carl smiled, and punched Shock hard in the nose. The angel staggered backward, wiping the blood away.

"You insolent..." Shock growled, firing dark pulses at Carl. The teenager sidestepped and jumped all of them... but one. It hit him in the leg and he collapsed, clutching it.

"No!" Denise yelled, rushing over to Shock and whacking him in the chest, kneeing him in the ribs also.

"Oof." Shock groaned, bending over backwards. "Little freak AIT... I'll shoot you in the head before this night is through..." His cannon began to hiss, charging up energy. He let a shot loose... and it smashed into a thick trench coat. The pulse bounced off the coat, smashing Shock in the hand. "YARGH, WHAT?" He yelled.

"Do you have a license to use that weapon, Shock, or are you just taking pot shots willy-nilly." Shock looked up. A thick, reflective black trench coat, a red tie, white shirt and grey trousers. It could only be... Gigz. And standing next to him, the Blues Brother. Elwood Jackson. "YOU! I THOUGHT ZIRA WAS GONNA STOP YOU!"

"I knew you knew, and I knew you knew we knew." Gigz smiled

"That's new." Skully grinned. Rubix face palmed

"Why am I friends with you again?" Rubix asked.

"And I knew you'd try to shoot Meph, and I knew you'd hit. I also knew Zira would come charging out of a tree." The angel detective shrugged

"How could you know-" Shock was cut off as his hand was trodden on by Elwood.

"Let the good detective finish his story. Logic!" Elwood clicked his fingers and Gigz started pacing, trench coat out behind him.

"Well first, romantic CD's. A girl, I thought Zira was a girl? Unless she's suddenly gone gay, which I don't think is going to happen anytime soon, only a boy would want all those CD's. And the boy would naturally be her master. You, Shock. Next, girl. You were ever so agreeable when Meph asked you to let them go to this trip."

"You weren't there! How did you-" Elwood stepped on Shock's hand again.

"Shh please, manager. Anyway, I know because Meph knew. We're brothers and, although I was on a case, I have a mobile. He told me about how you were strangely agreeable and that naturally tied in with the romantic CD's. How? Agreeability = Something is making you want to come too. In this case, a girl. A girl from Bennet. List of suspects, someone who was at the Bennet dance, otherwise you wouldn't have gone as you didn't know them. List of suspects, Brittany and Jane. Some other girls were there, though you have a thing for girls with nice hair. Blondes and Red-heads in particular. And to more particular red-heads especially. That means Jane. So, you want to date Jane. And Porter would get in your way, or you'd just get annoyed with him for being the one boy that Jane like like's. You'd shoot him with that cannon and hope Jane's feelings for him would be forgotten. They weren't, obviously, which is why you sent Zira after us. You knew we'd figure you out eventually, and we'd track you here. Although you don't like it, you know I'm clever." Shock smirked

"To clever by half, Gigz..." Shock groaned.

"Moving swiftly on. Zira isn't too good at hiding her tracks. Wolf hair gave her away. It's shedding again. You should of waited till next year to do this Shock. Anyway, we found her, and after a bit of "persuasion" she told us where you were, who you were with. I knew Meph would be your target. You've never liked my brother, so that's something the two of us have in common. It was for that reason that before I left for this case, I gave Meph a charm, let's say. A pendant with a photo of his ex inside. I think ahead too, not just thinking on the past. I knew you'd shoot him, cause I've heard you muttering about it a load of times. This place, this time, this opportunity. This was when you'd strike. Meph's locket has a protection inside. He stops breathing when shot with dark energy. This makes him appear dead. He'll come round shortly, so don't fret Shock." Shock groaned. "Now, enough about my useless brother, on to you. You're guilty of using an unlicensed weapon and for breaking the laws of the angel tribunal. For this, I will have to banish you." Shock suddenly punched Elwood in the kneecap, and the big detective hunched over in pain. He scrambled to his feet, picking Jane up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"If I can't have her here, I'll have her in the banishment realm! This is my choice!" Shock yelled. Denise was smiling. "STOP SMILING, GIRL! JUST BECAUSE YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND AND THAT IDIOT SINGER ARE ALIVE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SMILE!"

"She's not smiling because of that." Skully seemed to realise something. "She's smiling because your back is right in front of a banishing portal." Skully laughed, as did Rubix and Carl. Denise started to chuckled too.

"You think I'd just use angel magic to take you to the dark realm? Oh no, that could take all of us, it's messy." Gigz smiled "Instead, I thought a portal would be best. A portal that can only take angels in. No human casualties, see?" Gigz started walking towards Shock

"I'll just escape!" Shock started to run to the left, but he found it blocked by Skully. He ran to the right, Carl blocked the way. South east, Denise stood there. South west. There stood Elwood. South... Gigz. And with one touch of his hand, Shock staggered backwards, toppling into the portal.

"..." The angels screams were lost to the black shroud of the Portal.

"Denise..." Carl smiled, before collapsing on the ground.

"Carl!" Denise yelled, rushing over to him.

"He needs to get to the halo clinic, that wound isn't serious, but it needs treating. I'll take him and Meph up there straight away." Gigz beamed the three of them away. Rubix and Skully both beamed after him. Denise followed, wanting to stay with her boyfriend. Elwood picked Jane up off the ground.

"Come on you. Let's get you back to the others. Shock's erased your memory too by the looks. You won't remember that fool, so don't fret." The large detective started to walk away, Jane asleep in his arms. A ruthless angel sealed away in an eternal dungeon. A wolf, vanishing from the face of the earth. A group of angels saving a girl from an evil fate. Just a regular camping trip at Bennet High...

**So that's the end of the main story, stay tuned for the epilogue! Meph**


	12. Epilogue: Back together again

Camp of Disaster

Epilogue: Back together again

The halo clinic was bustling as always. Monitors were switched on, scanning patients. Sick angels lay ill in bed. The AIT selection squads were going through their assessments. 3 of the patients were all in there because of one thing. Dark magic. Porter Jackson, Carl Montclaire and Meph. After Shock's banishment, Gigz had been taken off the tribunal. After all, he didn't have authorisation to banish him. However, as the best detective the angels had, he was still part of the ADS. They couldn't take him out of that. Otherwise they wouldn't hear the end of it. Meph was still in a lot of pain. He'd be in the clinic for a few weeks apparently. Carl and Porter, however, would be out of the clinic in a few hours. Their wounds were easily treated, as they had not had a full blast hit. Unlike the goth who lay asleep next to them. Porter stirred, Carl already awake, holding Denise's hand.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Carl asked, Porter groaned, a plaster on his face

"Well, I was only here for final check-ups. I'm alright, I guess, a little bit... so-so." Carl nodded, kissing Denise

"Yeah, me too. Though, Denise makes me feel a heck of a lot better..." Denise smiled.

"You flatter me too much, Carly." Carl chuckled

"Meh, I guess I do. Though... I still think that you're beautiful, Den." Meph started to stir, groaning. There was a knock on the clinic door suddenly. A doctor poked his head round the door

"Mister Meph?" He asked

"Mmm?" Meph groaned, fidgeting about on the bed.

"Visitor to see you." The doctor put his head back round the door. And a girl walked through it. She had long, curly blonde hair and wore a purple T-shirt, a long green gloves. She wore grey trousers and brown boots. A headband, with a blue gem in the middle kept her long hair out of her eyes. She was pretty, Carl thought. But... why would she want to see Meph, Carl thought? She walked up to him and drew him into a hug. Meph hugged her back.

"Baby, I'm so sorry..." Meph was close to tears, but the girl kissed his forehead.

"Me too, Meph... but after this... I forgive you completely. I love you... so much..." The girl smiled, close to crying too

"Why? Why d'ya forgive me now?"

"Because I was close to losing the only boy I've ever felt strongly for... it made me realise... I really do LOVE you, Meph. No stupid argument we had good get in the way of that." She kissed him, this time on the lips. Meph kissed the girl back. Carl, Porter and Denise couldn't really hear what they were talking about.

"Who is she?" Carl whispered to his girlfriend

"No idea..." Denise muttered.

"She's Neimi." Gigz smiled, walking in alongside Rubix and Skully "Meph's ex. Though, by the looks, I'd say they're back together." Skully and Rubix chuckled.

"Why's she here?" Carl asked "I saw a Neimi on the patients list when I came to. She must be hear for an appointment, but what..." Carl was cut off by giggling, laughing and kissing from Meph and Neimi.

"What the?" Skully asked. Rubix scratched his head. "Something must be up... never seen Meph laugh like that before..."

"Think about it Skully. She's a girl, she wants to see a boy in hospital, and she has an appointment here. What do you REALLY think my brother's just been told?" Skully's eyes widened.

"You don't think..."

"Pregnant? Really?" Meph grinned

"Yep. I think." Gigz smiled. Rubix grinned, happy for his friend.

"So... Meph's gonna be a dad?" Carl asked.

"Yep!" Neimi grinned, looking over at the two. "And Gigz, you're gonna be an uncle!" Gigz face palmed

"Oh yeah... forgot about that..." he shook his head.

"Relax, bro. You'll get used to it." Neimi grinned

"I just had my scan. They confirmed it, three weeks pregnant. You're definitely the father apparently."

"You know what you're having?" Meph asked

"No, not yet." She smiled, shrugging "Still, it's still AMAZING! I just can't believe it!"

"This is gonna bring us closer than ever, Neimi. I'll be with you all the way. I'm sure I can get myself signed outta here early." Neimi smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks Meph. You'll... kinda... have to leave the band. If you want to be with me."

"I know, and I'm gonna do that. Guys, you ok with that?" Meph looked at TAB.

"Whatever man." Rubix smiled

"Yeah, you need this guys!" Skully cheered

"Bro, take as much time as you need off." Gigz grinned "Speaking of TAB, Denise?" Denise nodded.

"Carl, can you come with us, please?" She asked and Carl nodded

"Yeah sure." The group walked out, leaving Meph and Neimi kissing, Porter smiling.

"Carl, I wrote this song for you... I thought... you might like it." She clicked her fingers and a mic appeared in her hand. Gigz, Skully and Rubix's instruments appeared too. The band started to play, as Denise sung.

"Anywhere you wanna go  
>Anything you need to know<br>All the best in life I wanna get it for you

Lately I just feel so fine  
>I imagine that you're mine<br>In my world you're gold  
>I only wanna protect you<p>

And whatever I want, I get  
>I want a shooting star<br>Whatever I need, I have  
>When I'm with you<p>

Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
>The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you<br>Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
>And you will see what I mean<br>If you just follow me in my dreams

I was searching everywhere,  
>Suddenly I saw you there,<br>And my love arrived just in the nick of time

Life floats on a movie screen  
>You're the star of my scene<br>You live on the edge of a knife  
>Larger than life<p>

And whatever I want, I get  
>No one could take your place<br>Whatever I need, I have  
>When I see your face<p>

Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
>The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you<br>Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
>And you will see what I mean<br>If you just follow me in my dreams!"

The song finished with Gigz putting in a final strum of his guitar. Carl embraced Denise, smiling.

"I love you!" He grinned

"Who knows, maybe one day... we could be like those two in there." Denise nodded back inside the medical room where Neimi and Meph were still kissing.

"You mean..."

"Heck, Carl. Maybe one day, you could be a father..."

**So, Camp of Disaster is finally over! Thanks you for reading all, and good night!**

**Coming soon:**

**The birth of an angels children (featuring Meph and Neimi's pregnancy story)**

**Life before bands (Back-story of TAB) **


End file.
